


I can help you change tired moments into pleasure...

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: The game continued on, landing them a win, which was a rare occurrence. They were in the locker room chanting along with the rest of the team and Jake felt Rasmus lean into him.“Come home with me tonight?”Jake started to blush, knowing that whatever he wanted to do was going to be downright obscene.





	I can help you change tired moments into pleasure...

**Author's Note:**

> The [goal ](http://samreinhartt.tumblr.com/post/168243778192/mccabe-scores-the-first-defense-goal-of-the-season) and the moment on the [bench.](http://samreinhartt.tumblr.com/post/168243379792/mcristo-vs-col-120517)

The crowd went quiet and all Jake could hear was the sound of skates on the ice rushing towards him. He barely had time to think to celebrate before the wind was knocked out of him. 

“I love you.” 

Jake could hear the words so clearly that he thought the rest of the team could hear it. As he skated back to the bench in a haze, he barely registered that they were reviewing the goal for some reason. He didn’t care either. As he flitted around the ice, chatting with some players, he realized he could slot in right next to Rasmus on the bench. As he was sitting down the others congratulated him on the soon-to-be goal. 

Jake couldn’t help but laugh. He knew it would go either way, but in his heart, he scored that goal. Last season it was Rasmus that scored first out of the defense, this year it was him. As he leaned into him to tell him that, he just saw the brightest smile on his face. He wanted to throw caution to the wind and let the whole world he loved this giant angry blonde, but he knew how the world would react. 

He could feel Rasmus judge him, even though he didn’t say a word. They had to be careful because the tv crews were around and national attention on the team was already ramped up by Jack and Sam. No need to add to it according to Rasmus. 

Outside of the locker room, they weren’t really out with their soulbond, something that Jake wanted to change. 

He looked up and heard the crowd react to the goal being called as a goal. They weren’t happy, but he was. He couldn’t help but grin a little. A goal was a goal and they’d take them however they come. He groaned, remembering the video they shot on media day, knowing that a gif of him trying to be cocky was about to be blasted into the cybersphere. Oh well, it wasn’t like he could do anything about it and it meant a good thing. 

The game continued on, landing them a win, which was a rare occurrence. They were in the locker room chanting along with the rest of the team and Jake felt Rasmus lean into him. 

“Come home with me tonight?” 

Jake started to blush, knowing that whatever he wanted to do was going to be downright obscene. 

Rasmus licked his lips and smiled at Jake. Jake could see the glint in his eye and he started to feel the heat from the blush move further down. He moved quickly to the shower and rushed through his post-game media. He wanted to get to Rasmus’ car before he took off. As he was walking out to the parking lot, pulling a beanie down over his hair, he heard Jack yell at him. 

“We’re going for drinks! Stop by after you see him for a bit.” Jake turned around and saw Jack wink at him. 

Jake picked up the pace and started towards where he knew Rasmus had his car parked. He broke into a half-jog once he got closer. The anticipation settling into his bones as he ran. 

Jake slammed into the side of Rasmus’ car as he tried to open the door and he could see the Finn laughing inside the car. He heard the doors click as they’re unlocked. Once he finally got inside and buckled, he felt Rasmus throw it into gear and take off 

 

When they got to his apartment, the cool blues on the walls started to wash over Jake, relaxing him. Before he had a chance to take a real breath, he was being pinned against the wall. He felt Rasmus’ plush lips crashing down on his, teeth dragging gently as his lip is sucked slightly. He couldn’t help arching up, pushing into Rasmus. 

“Bedroom” Jake rasped, wanting to get horizontal as soon as possible. 

Rasmus scooped up Jake and carried him to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. He laid down next to Jake and pulled him over towards him, starting to trail kisses down his neck. Jake moaned and started to arch towards the Finn. Rasmus reached down and pulled Jake’s leg over his, pushing closer. As he did that, he started to unbutton Jake’s shirt, kissing down his chest. 

Jake reached up and started to undo the buttons on Rasmus’ shirt, moaning as he felt Rasmus circle his nipple with his tongue. He slid his thumbs into the waistband of the Finns pants, urging him to slip out of them. Rasmus shimmied out of his pants, while Jake followed suit. As they came back together, Rasmus urged Jake’s legs open and started to kiss the inside of his thighs. Jake rolled onto his back. Rasmus started to rub his hand on Jake’s cock, through his boxers. Jake moaned and spread his legs open a little more. Rasmus slid up a bit, sliding the boxers off. He took all of Jake into his mouth in one fell swoop. His lips stretched out around the girth of his cock, slick with spit and precome. He started to move back and forth, sucking softly as he worked up and down the length of Jake’s cock. Jake couldn’t help the moans that were escaping his lips. He reached down and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling slightly. Rasmus quickened his pace, feeling Jake’s balls tighten. Jake pulled a little harder and started to come as Rasmus was lifting off. Rasmus’ face was covered in it and Jake couldn’t help but smile. 

He felt a tap and was flipped over, Rasmus leaned down on top of him and spread his cheeks some, He felt Rasmus’ cock slide in between them and felt him work himself back and forth a few times before he pulled off and splattered come across his buttocks. He reached over for the tissues and wiped Jake down quickly before pulling him up to take him to the shower. 

Wordless, Jake followed into the shower and they got cleaned up. Before he knew it, Rasmus was on his knees in the shower, urging one leg up onto the bar. He could feel Rasmus tentatively licking his puckered hole and shivered the moment he started. Rasmus licked at him, his tongue circling and teasing, until he felt Jake reach down and give a quick jerk. He came all over the shower wall and was smiling. 

Rasmus got off his knees, grabbed the shower head, and cleaned off the wall. He turned Jake around and kissed him deeply. 

As he pulled away, he could see Jake flushed down to his naval. 

“Congrats on the goal” Jake grinned and reached up to pull Rasmus back under the water for another kiss. 

The night out could wait a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://scandella.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title from the song "Stinkfist" by Tool.


End file.
